The present invention relates to a lighting device for a motor vehicle with a light source and multiple flat, light conducting elements, which are arranged one behind another to form a layered arrangement.
For illuminating the interior, motor vehicles normally have multiple lights or lighting devices. In most cases, these are small lamps, which can be turned on or off. Usually, these do not serve for carrying information that may be visually perceived by the vehicle occupant.
In addition, modern vehicles have multiple assist systems. On one hand, the driver is to be supported (for example lane assist system, takeover assist system, distance warning system etc.) and on the other hand, passengers can also be warned (for example warning of a passing bicycle during exiting). These assist systems mostly provide visual signals or warnings. It is therefore important to provide these visual signals and warnings at sites, which are located in the direction of viewing of the vehicle occupant.
From DE 103 47 424 A1 a transparent pane arrangement as element of the door, a window or a wall is known. It has one or multiple light sources for introducing or coupling light into the pane arrangement so that light can propagate in the interior of the pane arrangement between the outer pane surfaces in the direction along the sides of pane surface. The pane arrangement includes light deflection zones, which deflect at least a portion of the light reaching the light deflection zones, in the direction transverse to the sides of the pane surface so that the light exits from the pane arrangement.
In addition, a multilayered plastic pane is described in the printed publication DE 10 2008 004 625 B4. It has at least one partially transparent carrier, a first hot-melt adhesive film on the carrier and a first polyester foil on the first hot-melt adhesive film. In addition it has an optically active functional layer which is connected to the first polyester foil, a second polyester foil, which is connected to the optically active functional layer, and a second hot-melt adhesive film on the second polyester layer. Finally, it has an at least partially transparent cover layer on the second hot-melt adhesive film.